


If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them

by Adariall



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Anders is a dick, Crack, Gen, Genderswap, Ty falls for it every time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When faced with being stuck as a woman for an unknown amount of time, Ty and Anders have two completely different reactions. As per usual, they clash. Badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Can't Beat Them, Join Them

Anders stood in front of the mirror and eyed himself critically. "I don't know. I like this one, but I don't know if it quite goes with the shoes I picked out."

"Can we stop talking about shoes for one moment and please focus on the problem at hand?" From outside the bath, Ty's voice was shrill with exasperation.

"What problem? So we're stuck as women for a few days. It'll get figured out, probably by big brother, so for the time being, why don't we just enjoy it?"

"How am I supposed to enjoy this?" The door slammed open as Ty stormed in, a wave of frigid air following in his wake. "I have tits, Anders. And my cock is gone. My cock."

Anders raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, and so do I. Doesn't mean I can't enjoy the experience. I don't know about you, but I fully intend to take this body out for a spin."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am." Anders gave himself once last look over in the mirror before nodding, finally satisfied with his reflection. "And I am going to have a lot of fun in the process."

Ty let out a frustrated howl before he kicked door. "Why are you not taking this seriously."

As he slipped his feet into his heels Anders simply shrugged. "No need to. We've fixed things worse than this before, and there's no reason to expect anything else to happen this time around." With a bright grin he strode out of the bedroom and grabbed his wallet and keys from the counter. "Now come on, if we leave now we'll still make it to the salon for our appointment."

For the first time since the transformation had occurred, Ty fell utterly silent and the temperature in the flat dropped drastically. Anders glanced over his shoulder as he rushed out the door, anticipating what would come next. The silence continued as the door clicked shut, but then from behind the walls he heard a shriek.

"What do you mean 'we'?"

Ah yes, Anders thought as his lips twisted up in a smirk, the sweet sound of success.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the Almighty Johnsons kink meme:
> 
> The Johnson brothers piss off the wrong God and, apart from Axl, mysteriously all wake up as women.
> 
> I would love if Anders gets really into it and gives herself a whole beauty treatment, dressing up in the most beautiful dresses, trying on heels, plucking her eyebrows and shaving her legs, tasteful make-up, and so on, with everyone going wtf Anders and her trying to get everyone else (Ty) to enjoy it as much as she is.
> 
> Mike and Michele would likely try and resolve everything the same way Axl did. Maybe it works, maybe it doesn't. Either way they have a lot of fun.


End file.
